The New Girl in Town
by Twilight Rose
Summary: Edward meets Bella in his meadow but leaves with a bad impression,he soon realises they go to school together.Will he change that impression?Will they fall in love?What happens when Ed's ex comes back?ExB,RxEm,AxJ.OOC,AH.Bad Summary,better than sounds.
1. The Meadow

* * *

Ok, this is my first fanfic so like please like be nice.

* * *

EPOV.

"EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL!?!" I flinched from the sound of Alice's voice.

"What?" I shouted up the stairs. Suddenly, the pixie was right in my face, she growled, "I know you took my straightners. Where are they?"

I burst out laughing at her over-reaction. Slowly, her face lit up with an evil smirk. I knew that look. _Uh oh._

"Alice?" I asked, cautiously. She was still smiling. I ran my hand through my hair, nervously.

"Yes Eddie, dear," Her voice dripping with false lovingness. Okay, know I am worried.

"Emmett! Help me!" I screamed up the stairs. Emmett charged down the stairs. Looked round the room for danger then set his eyes on a grinning Alice and a terrified me. Suddenly he grinned. _Okay things so weren't going my way._ "Not my problem, dude. Sort it yourself," he turned and ran back upstairs to his room where he was probaly looking at Playboy mags. _Ugh, I hate him. _

I turned and stomped the door. I was pissed and needed time to myself. I walked into the forest and went to my meadow. I walked for ten minutes until I saw a light ahead. I ran towards it only to stop dead in my tracks.

I saw the most gorgeous girl in my entire life lying on the grass in my meadow. She had her I-pod on and was humming some song. Her eyes were closed so I didn't know what colour they were but her hair was a glossy brown.

My gaze trailed down her body until I saw her breasts. Oh my god. They were perfect. _No, Edward you don't ever know her. _

I continued my journey down her body. I looked at her legs. They went on forever. She looked beautiful in her plain t-shirt, jeans and red converse. I looked back up to be met with an amused pair of amazing brown orbs people call eyes.

"Um . . . Hi?" I said, nervously. I had never been nervous in front of a girl. She smiled and trailed her eyes down my body. I looked down and saw I was wearing my black jeans and Metro Station t-shirt. I was glad of my appearance but was she?

Slowly, the mysterious girl, or should I say WOMAN, got up and walked over to me. She put her hand on my cheek and put her lips to my ear and purred, "Bella". She smiled and went to sit back down on the grass.

I grabbed her waist to stop her moving. She gasped and looked at me in shock. I smirked and whispered in her ear, " Edward". Again, she smiled. I was beginning to love the smile. _Wait, love?!? Oh my god. I don't even know her. _

Slyly, she twisted out of my grasp and sat back down in her original position. I could hear her mumbling the words to the song. "Shake, shake, shake, shake, ah, shake it." She was bobbing her head. I laughed realising it was Metro Station.

She looked up at me, oddly. I just shook my head. She looked at my chest then realization dawned on her face and she smiled. _Aww, my Bella. Crap, where did that come from?_

I decided to strike up conversation. " So, what school are you going to?" She ignored me, then I remembered she was listening to her I-pod. "Bella," I said loud enough for her to hear. She turned her I-pod off and looked at me , questioningly.

"So, what school do you go to?" I changed the question slightly from before. She pursed her lips for a second, then replied in a melodic voice, "Forks High. You?" I grinned. Man, I was smiling a lot today.

"Forks. Um . . . What are you doing in my meadow?" Anger shot across her beautiful face. She stood up and stalked over to me. _She is sexy when she is angry._

"What makes it your meadow?" She hissed, "Just 'cause you maybe found it first, doesn't mean it is yours." I just grinned. This obviously pissed her off. " Fine," she yelled. "It is yours, I will just leave." This halted my grin. I didn't want her to leave. She grabbed her bag, which I didn't even realise was there, and stalked off in the opposite direction I came from. _Shit, I just messed my chance with her up._

I stalked off home after my nice and nasty encounter. I stomped up to my room after throwing Alice's straigthners at her, which I had hidden in the bathroom. I went into my room, turned the light off and lay on my bed thinking of Bella.

Just as I nearly fell asleep, I remembered what she said. Forks High. And it was school tomorrow._ Crap.

* * *

_

Ok tell me if it was good and if I need to do another chapter ok. Review!!!

Thanks

R xx


	2. First Day of School

Ok, second chapter not as good as first

This chapter is about the first day of schoool

* * *

BPOV.

I woke up after having a dream about Edward. God, I hate him. _It's my meadow. _Ugh.

I got up and put my skinny jeans on, and a bright yellow t-shirt with a pair of purple converse. I knew the colours clash but I had worn that before and it went okay.

I got down stairs just in time to see Charlie out the door. "Bye, Bells." he said as he left.

I had moved to Forks with my dad because _Phil_, my Mum's boyfriend, had been sexually harassing me. I told Mum but she said I was being silly. So I moved here, to start a new life.

I grabbed an apple and headed out the door. I saw my car. A red convertible.(Picture on Profile). I hopped in and followed the directions Charlie had given me yesterday. I pulled up to the school with 5 minutes to spare. I saw all the boys staring at me and my car.

I grabbed my bag and got out of my car. Suddenly, a small person was right in my face. "Ohmygod!" She shouted. "I love your clothes. I love your car. Hi, I am Alice Cullen." I just stared at her.

"Um . . . Thanks. Bella Swan." I said. Her jaw dropped. "Your Chief Swan's daughter." She whispered. I nodded. She stepped forward then threw her arms round me.

"You have to meet my friends. There's Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie . . ." I zoned out and just let her talk. There was only one person I wanted to see.

"Hey, Alice." She stopped talking and looked at me. "Do you know a guy called Edward?" She just looked at me then nodded, grinning. "Okay, who is he?" I asked.

"My brother." With that she ran off to a big silver jeep.

I walked to the office to get my "map" and class list. I had English first. Good, I liked English. The bell went and I walked to my first class. I walked into my English class and sat in the empty seat at the back. A really pretty blonde girl came and sat beside me.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. But you can call me Rose." The girl said. Smiling. I smiled back. "Bella Swan. I am new here. I think I know your friend. Alice?" Rose nodded, then the teacher came in.

I found that I had Rose in my first class, Jasper in Spanish, Emmett in French and Alice in Trig.

At lunch I sat with Alice, Rose, Em and Jazz. I found that Alice and Jazz were together and so were Em and Rose.

"Edward," I heard a sickly sweet voice say behind me. I turned just to see a fake blonde girl smack a guys books out his hand.

"OI," I shouted and stood up. I looked at the boy just to see that it was the Edward I met in the meadow, with the awesome green eyes. The Barbie turned and glared at me.

"Stop it!" I said. I realised we had the whole schools attention. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do 'bout it if I don't?" She replied.

I walked up to them. I looked at Edward then kissed him with as much passion as possible. When I pulled back he looked dazed. I whispered in his ear "Will you be my boyfriend?". He just nodded.

I turned back to the Barbie and stood right in her face, I said, "Do that to my _boyfriend_ again and I will kick your ass."

"Sure you will. Bitch." She shouted. I heard chairs squeak across the floor and saw Alice, Rose and the guys stand up. The Barbie turned and saw them then ran off to the girls bathroom. I burst out laughing as did the rest of the cafeteria. Alice ran up and hugged me. Emmett punched me in the arm. Rose and Jazz just smiled.

"You could so kick Tanya's ass, Bells." said Emmett. Ugh fake name for a fake girl.

"Hey, Eddie!" I turned and saw Jazz waving his hand in front of Edward's face. Edward still looked dazed. I went over and flicked his nose. Then shouted in his ear.

"What?!?" He came back from his own wee world. His eyes were so amazing. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "Thanks for helping me Bella." he said, still smiling.

I was still pissed at him from yesterday. "S'okay . . . Cullen." I walked off to my next class.

* * *

EPOV.

What the hell? Cullen? Why couldn't she use my name?

"Edward, dude." I heard Emmett say. I just turned and walked off to Biology. I opened the door, thinking I was the first one here, then saw _Swan_ sitting in the chair beside mine. _Dammit_

"Why did you call me your boyfriend?" I asked, angrily. She looked my way then looked back at whatever she was doing. "I am talking to you." I yelled. She looked up and hissed, " Yeah, I ain't talking to you. So PISS OFF." She turned back and started to doodle.

Mike Newton walked into the room with Lauren and Jessica hanging on to his arm. Mike Newton was the school player and Jessica and Lauren are sluts.

Mike walked past me and went to sit on Bella's desk. She looked at him, pushed him off her desk then again went back to doodling.

"What the hell? Bitch." he shouted. That did it. Bella got up of her chair. Stood right in his face and "Call me a bitch one more time." she said. Mike smiled then said, "Bit-" Bella slapped him across the face. By this time most of the class were in and I was still standing at the front of the class.

Mike held his face then stumbled to his chair. I walked to my seat beside Bella and smiled at her. She sent me a look that could kill.

She whispered in my ear, " I ain't your girlfriend. I said that to protect you. I hate you. Don't talk to me."

Well, that was my chance of getting a date out the window. The teacher came in with a DVD and told us we were watching a movie. He flicked the lights off and clicked play.

I could feel the electricity running though my body from sitting so close to her.

_Briiing, Briing. _The bell went to conclude the lesson. I had no clue what the video was about but I didn't care.

* * *

APOV.

I need to go shopping. I need Jimmy Chou's, a new bag, a top from TopShop. Oh and Jazzy has to come too.

I can give Bella a make-over. I should invite her round for a sleepover. And Rose. Ooo and Emmett can invite Mike, Tyler, Jazz and Eric round.

I should set Mike and Bella up. They would make a perfect couple.

* * *

EmPOV.

I am so hungry. I need food. Mmmm pizza. I wanna go home. Rosie . . . Naked! Yayyy

* * *

JPOV.

I love Alice. I am going to kill Emmett. Edward is such a dweeb. I am hungry. Ahh Civil War.

* * *

RPOV.

God, I am so pretty. I love Emmy-bear.

* * *

TanyaPOV.

Ugh. I hate Bella. I mean her and Edward, yeah right. How does she even know him. She is new here, she only came today. And she already thinks she is queen of the school. I am.

* * *

Ok I got bored and decided to do like lots of different POVs. The next chapter is Bella going to Alice's house with the guys


	3. Hot Kiss in the Meadow

Ok, sorry i haven't updated recently I have been out in joining the sun. Not! There hasn't been any but yeah i have been out

Hope u enjoy

i know i havent been saying this but i own nothing except edward . . . haha yeah but in this story i own josh and edwards girlfriend how i have yet to name but tell me you oppinion in a review on what the bitch should be called

* * *

BPOV.

* * *

After school, I decided I would go to the meadow. I needed time to think.

I made Charlie sandwiches and put them in the fridge then wrote a note telling him where I was.

_Hey Charlie_

_Have gone out into the forest. _

_Made sandwiches for dinner. _

_They are in the fridge. _

_Be back before 10 _

_B x_

I stuck the note on the table by the phone, grabbed my keys and headed for the door. Before I left I realised I would get hungry and ran back to the kitchen to make sandwiches for me.

I got into my car and drove to the trail where the trail to the meadow was. I parked beside the trail and walked off into the opposite direction. I knew my way and where I had to go.

It took me five minutes to get to the meadow. I sat at the side, where if someone came they wouldn't see me, and ate my sandwiches. I sat for about five minutes before I heard someone coming from the other side. I quickly got up and hid in the bushes. I used to play outside all the time as I kid. I didn't mind getting dirty.

I looked out and saw none other than Edward. He looked around the meadow then sat down in the middle. I looked up to see dark clouds forming. It was going to rain. I laughed quietly. _He would get wet. Heehee_

I was under-cover so he wouldn't see me and I won't get wet. I watched as the first drops fell from the dark sky. Good thing I grabbed my coat before I left.

Edward looked up and a rain drop landed on him. He did the weirdest thing.

He stood up and took his shirt off. _Oh my god!!!_

I found heaven. His chest was heavenly. He was so toned. I think I began to drool. The rain splattered on his chest. One drop ran down his chest, past his stomach and down the V of which his jewels were at the bottom of. I held my breathe as the drop went into his pants.

Before I realised what I was doing, I had gotten up and made my way over to him. He looked at me with a shocked expression. Then I kissed him. Just like in school. I mean I hated this kid. But he was so hot. _You can say the again. And he is a geek as well. _

It took him a minute to react but then he put his hands on my waist and pulled my towards him. I put my hands on his stomach and then moved the slowly upwards.

I knew how to turn a guy on and that was one way. He gasped against my lips which gave me the chance to slip my tongue into his mouth. He gasped again. Then groaned. _Man, he knew how to turn me on. That takes skill._

Edward slowly pulled me to the ground with him. I was on top with him on the grass. The rain hit against my coat and rolled off.

_I think . . . This kiss is going to kill me.

* * *

_

EPOV.

I was just standing in my meadow with my shirt off when Bella appeared. I was shocked. Where did she come from?

She just came up to me and kissed me. It took me a minute. I was in total shock. But I heard you are to put your hands on her waist so I did that. She placed her hands on my stomach and moved them upwards. I gasped. She shoved her tongue in my mouth. I gasped again then groaned. I slowly lowered me and her until we where on the floor. Bella on top.

_I think this kiss is going to kill me. _

I suddenly froze. Didn't she hate me? I don't want to get hurt. This had happened before. I become a geek about a month into my first day at Forks because I got broken. I walked in on my girlfriend, of two years, with my best friend, Josh.

I didn't want this to happen again. But my only best friends . . . Okay not anymore but my old best friends where Jasper and Emmett. When I became geek they ditched me. Even though Em was my brother he still only talked to me when he had to.

By now I realised Bella had stop kissing me and was looking at me strangely. She shook her head then got off me. She looked down at me, scoffed then walked off into the trees.

I got up and shouted.

"Bella! Come back! Please?!?"

"Piss off, Edward. I thought maybe I could get with you but if you are going to just freeze up then start muttering about cheating. I don't want to be with you." By now she was standing at the side furthers away from me. Her hair was messed up and she looked sad.

"Look, I . . I-" I began.

"Whatever, Edward. I thought this may work out but I was wrong. Maybe I should get with Mike like Alice was saying. Even though he is a wee shit." She smiled at me. But not in a nice way .

_Kill Mike. _Was all that went though my head. It was still raining. Weird.

I ran up to Bella and kissed her again. Lightly. Once . . . Twice . . . Three. And on the fourth Bella finally kissed me back. With at much passion as our kiss in the cafeteria.

Ten minutes later.

We were still kissing, but more hugging now. In each other arms on the floor but this time under a tree where it was dry. I slipped my phone out my pocket and checked the time.

_9:30. __Shit. It was getting late. _

"Bells?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What's up? Cullen." She giggled when I grimaced. I LOVED HER GIGGLE. In fact thinking about I loved everything about this girl.

"Um . . . What time do you need to be home?" I asked. Bella sat and played with my hand. She looked up at me through her lashes then said, " Ten. What time is it. Like?" I told her. Her eyes widened then she quickly got up. She cursed and looked for her coat which had disappeared somehow.

She found her coat, kissed me one last time. Then ran off. The last thing I heard was her shout. "I will be your girlfriend. No need to ask. You can get my number tomorrow." I was so pleased. I smiled the whole way home. Just as I reached the door, Alice opened it and looked at me. I looked down and realised, one I had no shirt on and two I had lipstick marks on my chest from Bella. No doubt I had them on my face as well. I didn't even realise Bella had lipstick on. I just smirked at Alice then pushed past her and made my way to my room. I was so happy.

* * *

Review please ideas please and a name for edwards cheating ex

thanks

R x


	4. Jacob appears

If anyone needs help with outfits for his or her stories to PM Twilighterfanfic96!!!

* * *

BPOV

I got home with minutes to spare. I peeked into the living room to see the T.V on and Charlie fast asleep. I turned the T.V off and went and got Charlie's duvet to put on him. After doing this I walked up to my room.

I got changed into shorts and a tank top. I sat on the cold, wooden floor to think. I had just kissed Edward Cullen and told him I would be his girlfriend. _Shit. Least what I said to _Tanya_ is know true. _

I got cold and climbed into bed. I fell asleep quickly that night and woke up with the sun shining through the window. I shivered then saw that my window was open. Weird, I closed it yesterday morning.

Suddenly, everything flooded back to me. Edward. Meadow. Amazing kiss. Girlfriend. Charlie. Asleep on couch. I remember Charlie. I got up and walked downstairs. It was 6:30 so I still had tons of time. I checked on Charlie and saw he was still asleep.

I walked back upstairs to get dressed. I decided to go with the colour black. Black t-shirt. Black skinny jeans and black converse. If I wore anything except converse I would fall over. I may not see clumsy but I am.

When I came back downstairs Charlie was up and dressed.

"Morning Bells. How did my duvet get downstairs?" He asked.

"When I came home, at 10, you had fallen asleep on the couch so I went up and got your duvet." I smiled. He just nodded and waved goodbye then left. I grabbed some leftover toast and hopped into my car.

I got to school with thirty minutes to spare. I hadn't even looked at the clock when I left. It was only my second day of school.

I walked over to a bench and went over my biology work. I was pretty smart. But I went over it anyway. I heard a car pull into the lot but thought nothing of it. I also heard someone get out and walk over to me but I didn't look up. I felt someone sit beside me and decided to look up now.

My breathe got caught in my throat when I saw who it was. Edward.

"I believe you need to give me something." He said in a velvet voice. He reached into his back pocket. I took in his appearance then. Just like me he went with black. His t-shirt had striped on. Purple stripes. He was wearing black jeans and black trainers too.

He had his phone in his hand and then I remembered I said I would give him my number. I took my phone out and gave him my number and he gave me his. I looked up and the car park was half full.

I saw someone running towards me and Edward. The thing stopped quickly in front of me. I saw none other that Alice. I waved at her then looked back at my biology book.

"Bella!" I looked up to see Emmett, Rose and Jasper coming towards us as well. Alice was looking between Edward and I.

"Bells." Bellowed Emmett. He seized me into a bear hug. "Can't . . . breathe . . . Em!" I managed. Emmett dropped me then looked at Edward. "What's up lil' bro?" said Emmett. Edward looked at Em and shrugged.

"Edddward?" said Alice. Edward looked at her. "Why did you come in yesterday wearing no shirt and covered in lipstick? Cause you didn't answer yesterday night." she continued. _Oops. _

Edward went bright red. I snickered. He glared at me and I shrugged. I bit my lip to try to stop laughing. He looked around to realise he was cornered and all he could do was answer or climb over Emmett which wasn't happening.

I couldn't help laughing now. I got up and left leaving Edward. As I walked into the school the bell went. I walked to English and waited for Rose. She came in and sat. Rose looked at me.

"So you and Cullen then?" I stared at her, shocked. She laughed and whispered, " He crumbled and told us after you left. You are already changing him. He only turned geek cause of a bad break-up. Maybe you can un-geek him." I sat though English and thought about what Rose had said. A bad break-up. I had to save him. From himself. He never used to be like that. "Rose? Was he a player before?" I whispered. Rose shook her head. _Good_.

Soon it was lunch. I asked Alice in Trig if Edward could sit with us. She said okay. At lunch I walked over to Edward. Who was sitting by himself. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet then dragged him over to Alice, Jazz, Em, and Rose. I sat down and patted the seat beside me.

"Your one of us now, Eddie." Said Emmett, cheerfully. He was just glad he got his brother back. Edward growled at his nickname. I got extremely turned on by this. That was a bad thing.

Suddenly, _Tanya and two other plastic girls squeezed in beside Edward. _Rose, Alice and me just stared at them in disbelief. Emmett cleared his throat and threw a panicked glance at me. I had a plan. I smirked at him and nodded.

"Eddie. Your back. Wanna come to my house later? For some _fun._" She smiled at him. Edward grimaced and I laughed. Tanya and her crew glared am me.

I laughed again then said, "Is there a reason your hitting on my boyfriend? Because it looks like Mike it getting lonely." I looked behind me and realised Mike did actually look lonely. I burst out laughing as did everyone but Edward, who was getting pawed at by the crew, and Tanya who glared at me. "Come on Edward." I smiled and walked over to the cafeteria door. I looked at the table to see Edward push the girls off him and run to me.

I smiled then went outside. I walked over to the bench we were at earlier and pushed Edward onto it. I sat on his lap and kissed him. He licked my bottom lip. I groaned and allowed him access to my mouth. Our tongues danced.

I heard someone clear their throat and stopped kissing Edward to see who it was. It was just Emmett. I went back to kissing Edward. I pushed our hips together and felt something hard against my leg. I smiled. Edward pulled away and looked embarrassed. I licked his ear then whispered, "It's okay. I am sitting here. Emmett won't see but it's nice to see I have that effect on you." What he didn't know was he was having the exact same effect one me. Edward smiled at me.

"Hey, you two," We turned and stared at Emmett, who was looking awkward, "Everyone can see you." Emmett looked behind him and we saw the whole school looking at us threw the window. Tanya and the crew were looking really angry and jealous. I smirked.

"At least everyone now knows we're together." I shrugged. I could feel that Edward arousal was gone. I laughed. Em and Edward looked at me funnily. I just shrugged again.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. Emmett jumped and Edward smirked. "What, Bella?" Emmett asked. "Well, if you remove the R from Edward's name it says Edwad." Edward face fell and Emmett burst out laughing. "Sorry, Eddie. I will make it up to you. Promise." At this I ground my hips into his, subtly. Edward groaned quietly. I could feel him growing again.

I jumped off his lap and Emmett patted me on the back. "Nice Bells. The whole school know now. Edwad. Hahahahahahahah." Emmett is crazy. I felt someone come up behind me. I turned and saw Edward.

He put his arms round my waist and kissed me neck. I dropped my head to the left to give him better access. He licked my throat. Emmett cleared his throat again. I growled at him.

Emmett took a step back and went back inside. I turned an grabbed Edward's hand. I pulled him into the bushes. Before we disappeared I turned and waved at the people in the cafeteria. "We are going to ditch the rest." I didn't give him the choice. We walked for a couple of minutes before Edward pushed me into a tree and pushed himself up next to me. He licked my neck again.

He had one hand next to my head and the other one was on my hip. I put one hand on his stomach and the other on his chest. He gasped and I shoved m tongue into his mouth. He gasped again. I moved my hands down. One was at his belt and the other was on his stomach.

From what Rose had said earlier about a bad break I had a feeling he wasn't innocent anymore, but neither was I.

I moved my mouth to his neck and kissed him there. Edward groaned and put both hands on my ass.

I pushed his t-shirt out of the way and sucked on his collarbone. Edward growled. I moved my way up and sucked on his ear. "You know," I whispered, "When you growl it turns me on so much." After I said this, I pulled away and walked off, further into the forest. I swayed my hips. I could still here Edward breathing heavily. Suddenly, I was on the floor.

I looked up and saw big brown eyes. I gasped. This wasn't Edward. He had green eyes.

I screamed. The brown eyed person got up quickly and looked around. He looked really big but I was on the floor. I saw Edward and looked at the big person.

I jumped up and slapped the big guy in the face. He really was big. He has tanned skin and long black hair.

I walked over to Edward and hugged him. Edward put his arm round my waist and glared at the big guy.

The big dude smiled. "I am Jacob and that hottie was egging me on swaying her hips like that." I was disgusted. "I liked your little scene back there. Very sexy. All that licking and biting." I felt sick. This guy had watched us make out. Edward' grip tightened around my waist.

I just wanted to leave. Jacob was making me sick. I looked at Edward. He knew what I wanted because he turned and we walked off.

"Hey!" We heard Jacob call. Edward let go of my waist but grabbed my hand and we ran back to the parking lot.

I pulled Edward to my car. He stopped and stared at it for a moment then got in. I got in the driver's side and we drove back to my house.

* * *

What will happen at the house? Who is Jacob? Why is he so sick? Will he turn out good? Or gay? Only I know.

I need more ideas for Edwards ex's name names so far are on my profile

review please

R xx


	5. Interruption

**Small chapter about Bella and Edward showing there love for each other. But someone ruins it. Hmm who could the be? **

_**Ok i was sitting in bed yesterday and I was like oh shit I was supposed to post the 5th chapter up but my interenet goes off at 9 30 so i am up at 8am in the summer hols to post a chapter up for you. My god i must love you guys **_

_**anyway I dont own anything thats S Meyer **_

_**Here is your 5th chappy**_

**

* * *

**

**BPOV.**

As I drove back to my house I could feel Edward looking at me. "What do you want, Edwad?" I asked, giggling as I heard him growl. We drove without talking for another five minutes then I pulled up to my house. Charlie wasn't home but it was just after lunch. He would be at work for another four or five hours.

I got out the car and waited for Edward to get out so I could lock it. He finally got out and I locked the car. I walked up to the door and unlocked it. I opened the door and let Edward in. I closed the door to then be pushed up against it by Edward. I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but lust there.

I leaned up and bit his neck. Hard. He growled and pulled away. I looked down and felt rejected. I pushed past him and walked into the kitchen to get something for lunch which I missed. I could here Edward walk in behind me. I felt the tears come and quickly wiped them away.

"You can leave if you want. I will dive you back to school so you can pick up your car." I said. I turned and saw no one in the kitchen at all. I walked into the living room and saw no one in there either. I looked at the stairs and trudged up them. I peaked in the bathroom and then in my room. No one. I looked at the last door. Charlie's room. I giggled at the thought that Edward would be in there but went to check anyway. I opened the door and gasped. Edward was lying on Charlie's bed with no shirt on. "I see you're here for Charlie. I will leave then." I said. I quickly closed the door and wondered down to my room.

I heard a crash and footsteps come from Charlie's room. I giggled and went to lie on my bed. The door creaked open and Edward walked in. Still with no shirt. I stared at his chest just like I did in the meadow yesterday. It didn't feel like just yesterday.

Suddenly, Edward was right in front of me. I smiled but it turned to a grimace. Edward put his hands on my face and looked into my eyes. I tried to look away. He didn't want me.

"Bella?" I looked into his eyes to see pain. I flinched. Edward frowned. I pulled his hands off my face and walked towards the door. Edward spun me round and pushed me against the door. "I only pushed you away because I wanted to go somewhere more . . . Private . . . Comfy." he said.

I nodded and leaned in to kiss him. He moved me quickly on to the bed. I was straddling him. I leaned down and kissed up his chest. I got to his collar bone and bit it. Hard. And sucked it. Hard. I knew I would leave a mark but I wanted to.

"Mine." I whispered. "Yours." Edward whispered. He pulled me up and kissed my lips. He nibbled my ear then whispered, "Mine." I smiled. "Yours."

"I love you." He said. I froze. We had been going out for a day and a bit. He loves me. I realised just then I loved him back.

"I love you too." Edward smiled. Then kissed me. I heard a door but didn't think anything of it. Suddenly the door burst open. I looked up shocked.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

* * *

**Review please. Who bursts in? Jacob? Nope. Charlie? Maybe. Renee? Maybe but why is she there. Emmett? Who knows? I do. Still need more names for Edwards ex. **

**REWIEW**


	6. Maggie

Okay read my other stories Camp Skye, Sexy Red Rose, Witches and my new one which is mentioned here

* * *

EPOV. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

I looked up and saw a woman standing in the doorway. I looked at Bella and saw that she looked confused. The woman looked as old as Charlie. She wasn't from Forks I would recognize her. Bella jumped off my lap and I went to find my shirt.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I heard Bella say. I looked and saw she was right up in the person's face.

"Actually those were my questions." The woman said. Her voice was sounded slimy if that is possible. I heard a car and looked out the window to see a police car pull into the drive. _Shit. I forgot Bella's dad was Chief Swan. He is going to shoot me. _

"Bella?" She turned and looked at me. "Is your dad going to kill me for . . . Like being here?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I have had boys here before, Charlie knows I am not good anymore. But he still doesn't like PDA." She smirked. Good thing I didn't continue things at the door. I looked at the woman to she her staring at me. I gagged. She was horrible. Long dyed red hair. Brown eyes. But not like Bella's, like mud.

I heard the door open downstairs and Bella pushed past the woman and ran down the stairs. I slowly followed after her and gagged a bit more as I past the woman that interrupted us. I wondered down the stairs carefully in case Charlie had a gun. I heard Bella talking to him. Well, more like yelling as him.

"I WAS UPSTAIRS WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND THIS . . . THIS THING WALKS IN. I AM LIKE WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM. AND SHE WAS LIKE I BELIEVE THOSE ARE MY QUESTIONS. WHO IS SHE?" She had told Charlie about me it seems. I walked into the kitchen and Charlie glared at me. I flinched.

"Her name is Maggie and she is my new girlfriend." Bella looked furious. I walked up and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I whispered reassurance in her ear. Bella smiled up at me then turned back to Charlie.

"Yeah, so her name is Maggie. What was she doing in my room telling me it was hers?" Bella snapped. I heard Maggie enter the kitchen. She walked up to Charlie and kissed him. Both Bella and I turned and left the room. Before we went up the stairs Bella yelled, "She is not staying in my room. I am not talking to her. She is not coming in my room. I hate her."

We walked up the stairs hand in hand. Bella turned and looked at me. "Can I stay at your house for a week?" She gave me a puppy-dog look I couldn't say no to. I nodded. Esme and Carlisle wouldn't mind neither would Em or Ali because they are friends with my Bella.

She turned and started to pack some stuff. She told me to stay here then she bolted downstairs. I walked around her room and looked at her pictures. Ones of Bella when she was younger. Fishing with her dad. Climbing a tree. Laughing with some of her friends from, I am assuming, where she used to live. I heard someone enter the room and turned and saw Maggie.

"Hello." She said. I waved her off. Like I was going to talk to her. I turned and continued looking at photos of Bella's childhood.

Suddenly Maggie was behind me kissing my neck. I gagged and pushed her off me. She looked hurt but quickly changed and looked angry.

"You want a real woman like me. Not some little girl like Bella." She said smirking, she took a step towards me. When she did this I ran. Out the bedroom and down the stairs to find Bella. I ran into her on the stairs. She must of saw the panic in my eyes because she ran back upstairs and into her room.

"GET OUT! YOU BITCH. THINK YOU CAN JUST COME IN HER AND TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND." I heard Bella shout.

"IT WASN'T ME. HE PULLED ME IN HERE AS I WAS GOING TO THE TOILET AND BEGAN KISSING ME." Maggie shouted back. I gagged again and went back upstairs to see if Bella was okay. I walked in to see Bella lunge at Maggie. I ran up and grabbed Bella by the waist. I grabbed her bag and carried her down the stairs to her car.

Charlie come out of the kitchen just to see me carrying Bella down the stairs looking scared. Charlie looked angry.

"What did you do to her?" He yelled. I turned and yelled, "It wasn't me. If I hadn't been there Bella would have killed _Maggie. _Your cheating girlfriend." Charlie backed down. He asked Bella if it was true and Bella nodded looking sad. Charlie looked down then shouted at Maggie.

I put Bella back down and looked into her eyes. "Do you still want to come to my house?" I asked quietly. She nodded. Bella wasn't usually this quiet. I put Bella's stuff in the car and helped her in. I drove back to my house to be greeted by Alice.

"Where were you? Why is Bella here? What's wrong?" Alice ran down the stairs and hugged Bella. Bella was silently crying. When Alice let Bella go I hugged her into my chest and she clutched my t-shirt and cried. I heard my phone beep. I dug it out my pocket and saw a text from R. My friend. It said:

**Read my new story. Dakota. My own story. Read please. And review. And Witches, Sexy Red Rose and Camp Skye. **

**Thanks. Love R xx**

I smiled and flicked my phone shut. I pulled Bella up the stairs and into the bathroom to clean her up. I sat her on the toilet and grabbed a face cloth. I wet it a bit and wiped her face.

"Thank you, Edward." Bella mumbled, quietly. She smiled up at me. I leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

BPOV.

He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. We kissed for a few minutes. When I finally pulled away Edward as on the toilet with me on his lap. I giggled.

There was a knock on the door and Alice stormed in. "Bella, Charlie is here. He isn't happy and wants to see you know." She said then left. I looked at Edward and shrugged. I checked myself in the mirror. I flattened my hair then went downstairs. Charlie was sitting on the sofa of the Cullen's living room with Maggie. I glared at them.

"What?" I barked. Charlie looked shocked then angry. "You will not stay here, Isabella. You will come home with me and Maggie." I looked at him in disgust. "You believe _her_, don't you? You want me to come home and have_ her_ take my room." I paused for effect, then carried on. " Ha. Forget it. If it is okay with Mrs Cullen and Dr Cullen I am staying here." Mrs Cullen looked at me lovingly. "Of course you can stay here, dear. We would love to have you anytime. You have made such a change to Edward. He is so happy now. And call me Esme." Esme said. I smiled and nodded.

I turned to Dr Cullen. "Is it okay with you if I stay, Dr Cullen?" I asked. He nodded and said, smiling, "Call me Carlisle. I agree with everything Esme has said." . I smiled in return and then glared at my father. "I am staying here. I am eighteen and you don't own me." I smirked at his expression. It was between shock, angry, surprise and murderous for Edward.

"Bella, even though I don't know you, I love you like a daughter. Please come home with us." Maggie said. I growled at her. "You think I would come back home with you. You are sorely mistaken. You nearly made out with my boyfriend and yet you are old. And ugly." I finished. I glared at Charlie then bolted upstairs to the bathroom I was in before. Edward open the door and pulled me in for a hug.

"It'll be okay, Bells." Edward whispered, reassuringly. There a knock on the door then Charlie burst threw. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door. I grabbed the doorframe and held on for dear life. "I AM NOT GOING CHARLIE. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME." I screamed. Charlie dropped my wrist with a look of pain and hurt. I walked over and hugged him. "I still love you, Charlie. I - I just hate your sleazy lying whore of a girlfriend." I told him. Charlie looked at Edward. "Is it true? Did she try to kiss you?" Charlie asked. Edward nodded looking disgusted. Charlie nodded then went back downstairs.

* * *

CharliePOV.

I walked downstairs and came face to face with Esme slapping Maggie. Ha. Serves Maggie right. Hit on my daughter's boyfriend. Then hit on the boyfriend's father and get slapped by boyfriend's mother. Maggie glared at Esme then came running to me. "Did you see that? She slapped me. For no good reason." Maggie cried. Esme gave me a disbelieving look and shook her head. I nodded and pushed Maggie off me.

Suddenly a blonde girl burst threw the front door. I assumed she was Rosalie. Emmett's girlfriend. Rosalie ran up to Maggie and slapped her. "Hit on Edward. Fine but Bella will get you. Hit on Carlisle. Ew. Hit on Emmett. You die! Go back to the psycho ward. Bitch!" With that Rosalie pounced at Maggie.

* * *

Okay review guys.

I think the next chapter will have edward's ex in! Poll for nam is up. AN with poll and results before next chapter

Rxx


	7. Author's Note! Please Read!

**READ! IMPORTANT! POLL! NEW STORY!**

**AN: Okay, I have put the poll up. Please vote. **

**In the last chapter a text was sent to Edward. I thought it was a good way to get you guys to read my other stories. Anyway, it says I have a new story called Dakota but I was told it was better to put an original story on . So I have. That is where you will find it tomorrow because I had to make an account and it takes two days to be able to be able to put a story up. So . . . Yeah.**

**That's about it. Sorry about this. **

**R xx**


	8. Bye Whore

**Me- Gah, I hate you Stephenie.**

**S. Meyer- Why?**

**Me- Cause . . . You own Twilight. _Breaks down in tears_**

**S. Meyer- Oh well. Diddums. _Laughs. _  
**

**Me- Yeah and now I want my own Edward. But no boys are right. I HATE YOU.**

**Yeah. I don't own Twilight. Wish I did though.**

* * *

RPOV.

I jumped at the red head standing in the middle of the room. I pulled her hair and was eventually pulled off by Emmett.

"Let me go. I want to kill her." I screamed as I struggled to get out of Emmett's grasp. The whore just smirked.

Suddenly, Bella ran down the stairs and kicked the whore in the back of the knee making her collapse. I burst out laughing and tried to high five Bella but Emmett was still holding on to me.

"Emmy? Please, please, please let go off me." I asked, really nicely. Emmett slowly released his grip. The second I was free and ran, jumped on the whore then off again and hugged Bella. "We make on amazing team." I whispered. I felt Bella nod. I looked up and saw everyone staring a us. I looked down.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Guess who shouted that. Emmett of course. I shook my head. Emmett was actually really smart. He just didn't act it. I heard a groan and saw the whore try to get up. "On the floor, whore." I said. "OH EM GEE. THAT RHYMS." Emmett shouted. Argh. He sounds like a girl. Oh em gee. Really?

"Maggie. You really are a whore. I suggest you go back to LA." I turned to see Charlie say. I smiled. So her name was Maggie. Oh. Like Maggie and the Ferocious Beast. I can't believe I remember that show. Emmett was watching it the other day. Haha. I have gone crazy.

Maggie got up off the floor and walked towards the door. "I hate you all." she said with vemon in her voice. I laughed. Maggie glared at me. I smirked. Maggie stormed out the house. We all laughed.

I heard a car pull up outside. Everyone is here. Who else could there be? Suddenly, the door burst open. "EDDIE!"

* * *

**Okay, really short chapter. But this was where I wanted to end it. Edward's ex is in the next chapter but I really need you to vote. So as I am writing it I am using . . . For her name. I will go back and change it to her name then post the chapter. But I need votes and reviews.**

**If I get 30 reviews I will update fastest but I need votes. Please?**

**R xx**


	9. IMPORTANT AN SORRY!

**IMPORTANT! READ OR . . . DIE. IMPORTANT! READ OR . . . DIE. IMPORTANT! READ OR DIE.  
**

Okay, I am really pleased with the amount of reviews I have gotten in the past couple of days. About 10.

I really need you guys to vote on my poll for Edward's ex's name, because I can't post then next chapter till I have got her name. So far NO ONE has voted. I am peeved. So please.

Sorry about the author note but I had to get that across.

Depending on the name the description will be different. Like for Tanya, the girl will have strawberry blonde hair. But for Leah, the girl will be tanned and have dark hair. Okay?

Right, so . . . Yeah.

R xx


	10. You guys probably hate me I AM SORRY!

Okay sorry that I havent updated. You guys probably hate me now and I am sorry But I need you guys to vote. So far only 9 have voted. And I can't get a winner. I wont put names but this is how it is going at the mo.

2

2

1

1

1

1

I need votes because 2 2s is not going to work.

Sorry.

I have finished the chapter and the next I just need votes. I have just put the name as Ex so if you are reading the chapter after I change the name and see Ex it means I have missed that one sorry.

By the way I have two stories on Fiction Press so go read please.

The name for that is Rose of Twilight and the stories are Dakota and I gotta feeling. So go read them please.

Sorry about this author note. I haven't posted a chapter for a while.

R xx


	11. ChCheater!

Last Time.

* * *

_RPOV

* * *

_

_I heard a car pull up outside. Everyone is here. Who else could there be? Suddenly, the door burst open. "EDDIE!"_

EPOV.

* * *

I turned and saw a blonde girl burst threw the door. "EDDIE!" I froze in shock. "N. . . N . . . Natalie?"

"Course it is me, silly. I come back know we can get together." Natalie said. I dumped Natalie because she cheated on me then left. Moved away to New York. I looked over at Bella and saw her crying but also looking really angry. I walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Calm down." I whispered. I looked at Natalie and saw her staring at Bella in disgust. "Who is that?" Natalie put her fingers in her mouth and did the gagging action. Bella scoffed.

"This is Bella. And she is going out with Edward. At least we can trust her to _NOT _cheat on Edward. Unlike you." Alice sneered. I didn't know Alice could be so nasty. Rosalie stood by Alice and glared at Natalie. Natalie backed off a bit but walked over to me and Bella.

She stood right in Bella's face and glared. "Edward was mine and will be mine. Back off. I was here first and I had him first." Bella scoffed again.

Esme spoke up this time. "No, Edward won't be yours. Edward belongs to whoever he wants to belong to and it seems Bella has him. Get out my house and NEVER come back or I will get Chief Swan to take you off my land."

Natalie laughed. "Ch- Chief- Swan. Seriously." Charlie stood up and walked up to her. "Now, leave or I will have to remove you." Charlie said, sharply. He obviously didn't like his girl threatening Bella. I wouldn't either.

Natalie glared at us then stormed out the house. Emmett laugh boomed though the house. I glared at him, "What the fuck, Emmett?"

"Language!" Carlisle, Emse and Charlie said at the same time. Bella giggled then walked outside. I watched as she went into the woods and sat by a tree. She stared at the sky.

I followed her out to be stopped by Alice. I turned and glared at her. "She may need some time to process this. Leave her be for a bit." I nodded, took one last glance at Bella and went back inside.

* * *

BPOV.

I wandered outside and sat under a tree. I looked into the sky and watched clouds go by. I heard the front door open and saw Edward walked out. He looked over at me and I quickly looked up. I heard the door open again and Alice walked out. She spoke to Edward and then they both walked back inside.

I thought about Natalie. None of the Cullen's and Hale's liked her and neither did Charlie. I hated her. And her light, dyed blonde hair and muddy brown eyes. But she was gorgeous, why wouldn't Edward take her back.

I looked at the grass and felt the tears escape. I wiped my eyes then got up. I looked around and saw no one and nothing. I thought about how long it would take to walk home and decided to walk home.

I grabbed my coat and walked up the driveway. I just wanted to get home. I wandered up the road. I heard a car come up behind me. I turned and saw a Volkswagen Rabbit. I knew that car. Jacob. I hadn't seen him for ages. That guy in the woods was called Jacob as well. Coincident.

The car stopped beside me. I looked and saw the window wind down. "Hey, Bella?" I turned and saw Jacob, my Jacob and the Jacob in the woods.

My eyes widened. So did his. "Oh, crap. Er . . . Sorry about before and the woods. Um . . . I am gay, now?" I stared at him in shock. _Oh . . . Okay! _

"Okay? Well then . . . Um? Can I get a lift to my house?" I asked. He nodded. I jumped into the car.

"So, Bella? What have you been up to lately?" Jake asked. I laughed. "I got a boyfriend who you already saw." I said, awkwardly. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, he was hawt." Jake exclaimed. I stared at him blankly then burst out laughing. "He is mine. Leave him. Oh my god! That is brilliant Bella." My idea was to get rid of Natalie, Edward could pretend to be gay with Jake but really still be going out with me. The school might pick on him a bit but I would look after him.

Jake laughed. He pulled up outside my house. I opened the door, "Thanks for the lift Jake. I will call you. See you. Bye!" I waved as he drove off. Just as he was out of sight a silver Volvo pulled up. Edward jumped out the car and started shouting.

"What the fuck Bella? You just disappear. Poof gone. I see you get into a car and drive off. I follow you and I was getting really worried that you had been kidnapped and stuff. And . . . And . . . And?" He broke off and panted for breathe.

I turned on my heel and stalked into the house. "BELLA!" I ignored him and slammed the door in his face. "BELLA!" He pounded on the door. "GO AWAY! I don't want to talk to you." I shouted, back. I heard one last thump before it sounded like he fell on the floor. I slide down the door and thumped my head off the door.

"WHY?" He called. His voice was hoarse. "Because you don't trust me. Do you really think I would get into a stranger's car?" I said. Did he really think I was that stupid?

"Really? Who was in the car?" He said. I looked at my feet then said, "Jake."

I heard him punch something then shout, "ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" I gasped. He . . . He- He thought I was cheating on him. I stopped breathing. I gasped for breathe.

I jumped up and opened the door. Edward fell into the house.

"You- You bastard! You really think I would cheat on you? Really? God. Do you really know me?" I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes. I felt lips on mine. I opened my eyes and pushed Edward off me. I slapped Edward. "No. Answer me. Do you really think I would cheat on you?" I stared at him. He had pain in his eyes.

"I-I don't know?" Edward stammered.

"Yeah, well tell me when you do know. Till then leave me alone!" I pushed him out of the doorway and closed the door. I fell to the floor and burst into tears.

* * *

Well, sorry for the really late update school just started and I have been really busy. Sorry for the late reply.

I am stopping the poll but I will use the other two top names as her friends which come with her.

Natalie got 4 votes

Tanya got 3 votes

Adrianna got 2 votes

Jane got 2 votes

Kelly got 1 vote

Stephenie M got 1 vote

Nadia got 1 vote

Phoenix got 1 vote

So the friends will be Adrianna, Kelly and Phoenix because Tanya goes to there school and Jane is going to be Carlisle's friends daughter : )

Thanks for reading and REVIEW if I get 10 reviews for this chapter I will update before the end of next week!

R xx


	12. The Phoenix Returns as does the Monster

EPOV.

* * *

I slammed the door of my car and ran into the house.

"Edward, where's Bella?" Alice said as I stormed threw the door. I glared at Alice and ran up to my room. Even though I should be a man and gold it in I could feel the tears escaping. I fell face first on to my bed.

Did I trust Bella? Of course I did. Would she cheat on me? I really didn't know. I don't think she would but I wasn't sure. I didn't know about her past. In fact she didn't know about mine.

The next day I stopped in front of Bella's house and saw her getting into the same car as she did yesterday. I drove on cursing and pounding my fists against the steering wheel. I parked and walked to my first class. The bell went and I walked to my locker.

"Edward," I turned expecting to see Bella but was met with the slimy face of Tanya. I smiled nervously as her. "So, I heard you broke up with Bella." I frowned at her and shook my head. Tanya laughed, "Well, she got out some other guy's car and kissed him on the cheek." I scowled and stormed off. I could hear her shouting after me.

I found Bella by her locker and spun her round. Shock was clear on her face. I pushed my body against her's and kissed her hard. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and her hands went straight to my hair. I groaned as she pulled it.

"I am sorry." I whispered against her lips. I kissed across her cheek and up her jaw and bit her ear lightly and whispered, "I am truly sorry. Please, forgive me. You wouldn't cheat on me." I moved back to her lips. I faintly heard the bell go but didn't stop kissing her.

"It's okay. I am sorry I- The boy was Jacob, he is my dad's friend. He is also gay. He was the guy in the woods the other day." Bella said pulling away. I nodded in understand-ment.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" We turned and saw Natalie. She was fuming. "Tanya said you had broken up. You will be mine, Edward." She screamed as she stormed past us down the hall.

I looked back at Bella and saw fear, shock and sadness in her eyes. She met my gaze then looked down. I put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet my gaze again. I leaned forward and kissed her lips. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Nothing- Nothing will break us up. I promise." I rested my forehead against her's and smiled. "I love you, Bella." She smiled, "I love you too, Edward."

I realised just then that I couldn't live without her. I would die if she left me. I would die.

I smiled and wrapped her in my arms. We missed all the classes and went back to school at the beginning of lunch.

Bella sat in between Emmett and me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Natalie. Before I had time to ask Bella said, "What do you want?"

Natalie glared at her. Only then I realised she had some old friends with her. Adrianna, Leah and Kelly. I grimaced. I always hated them. What were they even doing here.

I felt Bella move and looked to see she had jumped up and was squealing. I looked at the door and saw a girl with natural blonde hair and emo glasses. _Nice but not as nice as Bella._

I watched Bella run across to the girl. As did the whole school. Alice and Rose looked confused as did Jasper and Emmett. Natalie just stared in disgust.

I walked over to Bella, wrapped me arms around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder. The girl's eyes widened at my sudden appearance then she smiled.

She threw her hand out and smiled, "Hey, I am Phoenix and I am from Phoenix. Me and Bells were best of frendies." The girl giggled just as Bella did.

"Yeah, me and Phoenix were- are best of friends. Fee, you have to meet Ali and Rose. They are my best friends for Forks." Phoenix looked a bit wary but otherwise she smiled.

"Do they know?" Phoenix asked. Bella shook her head and looked into my eyes. I frowned and she shook her head.

Something was up. Something Bella wasn't telling me. Maybe because she wasn't ready. I wasn't sure but I would find out.

* * *

Okay I know. Really short. But it was explained what I needed to say. I changed the Humor to Drama because you know how he was talking about dying. Well yeah, you know. Not a pleasant thought but it is needed.

R xx Review please


	13. Do you REALLY love me?

Later that day.

BPOV.

* * *

Me and Phoenix sat a talked in my living room.

"Bella? When are you going to tell them about us?" Phoenix asked. Her eyes burning into mine. I sighed. "I don't know, Fee. When the time is right, I guess." I pursed my lips then grinned. I leaned over and kissed Phoenix. She responded immediately, kissing me back.

She pushed me back so she was on top. I moaned as her legs parted mine. I barely registered that the front door had opened before I heard a gasp. I pulled back and saw Edward. Shock, pain, angry and rejection was evident in his eyes. I felt tears come to my eyes as I saw how much I had hurt him.

His face was unbearable. His eyes looked so sad, lips turned downwards. I pushed Phoenix off me and got up.

"Edward?" I asked warily. Anger blazed in his eyes. I froze in place. "Don't Edward me. I thought you loved me. And then I find you making out with your 'best friend' from Phoenix. Best friend my ass." He glared at Phoenix before tears formed in his eyes. He turned and ran out the house.

_What had I done?_

EPOV.

* * *

I ran out of her house crying like a pussy. I jumped in my car and drove to La Push. I stopped by the cliffs. I looked around and saw no one before I walked up the hill to the edge of the cliffs.

I sat down, dangling my legs over the edge. It was too much. She says she loves me then she kisses another person. Another girl to be exact. I couldn't take it. I wanted to die.

I removed my shirt, shoes and socks before I stood right on the cliff edge. I took a deep breathe then jumped. I didn't scream or yell. I just jumped.

I thought about Bella. It hurt when I thought her name.

I landed in the water with a splash. I felt the cold indulge me.

_I love you so much, Bella. _I thought before the black over came me.

* * *

Yeah, real sad and short. Now you know **ONE **of her secrets but not all. Ooooohhhhhh.

REVIEW PLEASE.

Thanks for reading.

R xx


	14. My Saviour

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Boo except for Phoenix, Natalie and her wee gang. FUN.**

* * *

BPOV.

* * *

I ran out of the house following Edward. He pulled up to the beach in La Push and walked towards the cliff. _Oh no!_

I sat in the car for a minute then ran after him. He wasn't there. I looked around, saw his shoes then heard a splash. I screamed and jumped in after him. I dived into the water and looked around for him.

I felt really scared. I had to find him. I-I couldn't live without him. This is obviously how he felt when he walked in on me and Phoenix. We were just trying. We had done it before.

I caught sight of his bronze hair and swan down. I wrapped my arms around his torso and saw upwards. I made it back to the beach and checked his pulse. Knocked out. Pulse- weak. I pushed down on his stomach. I heard him cough. I looked at his face and his eyes were slowly opening.

"Edward?!? Oh god. Are-Are you okay?" I stumbled out. He just glared at me and nodded. I felt my heart break a bit at that glare. I silently cried will holding his hand waiting for an ambulance to come.

When we got to the hospital Edward was rigged up with an IV and heart monitor. I sat in the chair by his bed and cried. A sob racked threw my body and Edward gasped. I looked up to see him with a pained expression on his face. I stared at my feet and let another sob come.

The door was thrown open and Alice stormed in looked angry and sad. She glared at me then went to see if Edward was okay. I sighed. I had just lost my best friend, boyfriend and possibly all my friends because of ONE mistake. I stood up and felt Edward and Alice's eyes on me. I walked out the room and called my dad to bring me home.

I sat on the cold, hard, blue hospital chair in the waiting room. The main door slide open and I looked up to see Phoenix enter. I felt disgusted with myself. All this drama because of one girl.

Phoenix looked around and set her eyes on me. I grimaced as she smiled and made her way over to me. She plunked herself down beside me.

"So? Now, that you are finished with Edward, will you come back to Phoenix with me?" I glared at her. I took a deep breathe.

"Phoenix. I _love _him. More than I will ever love you. And now 'cause of you I don't have him any more. You know what? I hate you, Phoenix. Leave me alone and go back to Phoenix." With this I stood and ran outside. I noticed the cruiser and ran to it. I checked to make sure it was Charlie in the front seat then jumped in.

Charlie looked at me, worried. I glared threw the windscreen. I heard him sigh before he pulled out of the hospital car park and drove home.

I ran up to my room and threw myself on to my bed. I sobbed all night. I got no sleep. I missed the next day of school. I just stayed home and cried. I was all out of tears. I stayed in bed the rest of the day only getting out to eat and go to the toilet.

Charlie made me go to school the next day. I got up, got dressed then drove to school. I felt like a zombie. No emotion but pain. I got my car and saw Alice. She just glared at me. I sighed and walked to my first class. Edward was here today. In all his glory. It hurt to look at him. It just hurt.

By the time lunch I was a wreck. I walked into the lunch room and sat down at an empty table. Edward and Alice glared at me. Natalie, her gang and Phoenix walked into the hall.

I groaned quietly and ducked my head. I felt someone sit down opposite me. I looked up and saw Phoenix. I glared at her and walked off. The tears fell as I walked to the closest bench. I heard footsteps.

"Bella?" I looked up. "Edward?!?"

* * *

EPOV.

* * *

I watched as Phoenix sat down opposite Bella. I missed holding her hand, hearing her laugh, feeling her lips on mine. I missed Bella.

I watched Bella glared at Phoenix then stand up and walk out of the room. "Edward. Why it seems like you and Bella had a fight, am I not correct?" I glared at Natalie and pushed away from the table. Alice and the rest of the table looked at me, questioningly. I shook my head at them and followed Bella.

I saw her sit on the closest bench and cry. "Bella?" It hurt to say her name, knowing that she loves another. Knowing that it isn't me. Knowing, just knowing. She looked up shocked. "Edward?!?" I nodded and smiled slightly.

I walked over and sat near her. I heard her sigh but wasn't sure. I looked over and watched her wipe her eyes. "What do you want, Edward?" She mumbled. I took a deep breathe. "Bella, I-I love you. I understand if you love another but you can't save me next time." She looked at me, shocked. I saw her eyes fill with tears. She let out a ragged breathe and looked into my eyes.

"Edward, I-I do love you. Phoenix, she was just an experiment. I didn't mean for you to find out like that. I was going to tell you. I love you Edward. So, so much." She started sobbing. She lay down on bench and sobbed. I reached over and lifted her up. I sat her on my lap and rocked her back and forth. She laid her head on my shoulder and ruined my shirt. I didn't care.

The door at the end of the hall slammed open. I glanced up and saw Natalie and Phoenix glaring at me and Bella. I looked down to see Bella looking at them to. She looked worried. The way her eyes were wide and the lips were slightly open. She was so sexy.

"ARGH! WE WILL GET YOU APART!" Natalie screamed. "YOU WILL BE MINE EDWARD." Phoenix stomped her foot and yelled, "I HATE YOU, EDWARD. YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME. I WILL HAVE YOU BELLA."

I stared at her, worried. They really would do anything. But know they would team together. Phoenix and Natalie. Natalie and Phoenix. Natalie, Phoenix and the _Others_. I shivered and felt Bella do the same. She stood up and glared at the trouble-some two.

* * *

BPOV.

* * *

I stood up and glared at Natalie and my so said 'best friend'. "You will never keep us apart. Ever." Two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I knew exactly who it was and smirked. Natalie and Phoenix screamed before stomping up to us, pushing us over then running away.

I lay on top of Edward and giggled. I thought about our time together. Evil ex-girlfriend. Evil ex-best friend. Evil nearly step mother. Bad start. Suicide. Wow, we had been threw a lot.

My giggling turned into laughing and Edward soon joined in. Alice and the rest of my friends found us and started laughing as well. Even though no one but me and Edward knew what we were laughing at.

* * *

**Okay. This is short but I had to get then back together. I had to. Well REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**Tons of people were like, "OMG Bella can't be BI." I had to put something in with Fee and Bells. One person told Edward that he is a "big emo baby and needs to get over himself." LOL**

**Okay next chapter coming soon.**

**PEACE OUT**

**R xx REVIEW!!!**

**EDWARD SAYS IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER THEN REVIEW OR FOREVER BE REGRETFUL AND NEVER FIND OUT. OOOOOOOOO **

**LOL  
**


	15. James, Devil and Birdy

**Okay, I haven't done a disclaimer in like any of my chapters, so I am doing one know. **

**Disclaimer- Hey, It's Rose. I don't own Twilight, Stephenie does, I only own the plot and some characters. **_**Starts crying hysterically. **_**I WANT EDWARD!**

**Stephenie- Appears**_** out of nowhere. **_**Bwhahaha, I own Twilight and Harry Potter. I just went to Hogwarts and bought it off of J K Rowling. Mwhahaha! I will take over the world! NOTHING WILL STOP ME. **

**Disclaimer- Stephenie? You need some help. Maybe you should go see a shrink. **_**Crowers at Stephenie's glare.**_

**Stephenie- NEVER! I WILL TAKE OVER THE FUCKING WORLD! **

**Stephenie's mother- Language, you stupid bitch. They are young fucking kids here. **_**Starts muttering, Stupid bitch**_

**Disclaimer- **_**looks around worried. **_**Er. . . I am worried about the Meyer's. Can someone call a shrink or the hospital. **

_**Stephenie and Mother glare at Rose then drag her off into the dark.**_

**Disclaimer- HELP! THESE FREAKS ARE KIDNAPPING ME! RAPE!**

_**Edward appears out of nowhere like Stephenie and her mother do. He starts laughing evilly, then coughs up a furball and slouches off.**_

EPOV.

It had been two weeks since Phoenix and Natalie had made their threat, nothing had happened except for the occasional push, shove and glare.

I had a feeling they were planning something evil.

I had woken up that morning with a bucket of freezing water being poured over me. I shot and yelled, "Emmett!" I heard a soft giggling and saw Bella with a bucket.

I smiled, "Love? I might have to punish you for that." I purred. Her eyes widened and Emmett jumped up in front of her.

"Wow, TMI. Fuck, I never knew you were so kinky Edward." He said, loudly. Jasper walked in, "Edward's kinky?" Emmett nodded.

Suddenly Rose and Alice walked in as well. "Edward's kinky?" I groaned and pulled my comforter over my head. It was pulled off me then put back on. A warm hand held mine and I looked into the darkness and saw- EMMETT.

I jumped out of bed and ran off down the stairs. They were all laughing at me. I ran to the kitchen and found Esme. "They are all laughing at me!" I whined. Emse just stood there, staring at me. Carlisle walked in, "Edward?" He said, I looked over, "Put some clothes on." I looked down and remembered. I had slept naked last night. Oops.

I ran back upstairs and was glad everyone had left. I quickly got dressed and walked back downstairs to face embarrassment.

The living room was completely empty when I got there. _Where did everyone go?_

"Edward." Bella purred from behind me. I turned quickly and then froze. Bella was wearing a dark blue lacy bra with dark blue lacy boy shorts. She was gorgeous. I groaned and took a step towards her. I was hard instantly.

She shook her head and pointed to the couch. I nearly ran to the couch. I sat down and grinned widely at her.

She sighed and shook her head like a mother would do when her child said or did something stupid. I was still grinning. Bella laughed. It was magical.

_Knock, knock._

I glared at the door as Bella wrapped herself in a blanket. I walked over and opened the door. There stood Natalie… and Phoenix. I was tempted to just slam the door in their faces. Temptation got the better of me.

"Edward, who was at the door?" Bella called. "Birdy and Devil." I yelled. That was our nicknames for them. Birdy = Phoenix and Devil = Natalie.

I walked back to the living room to find Bella tied up without the blanket, with Phoenix behind her. WFT?

"My, my Edward. How things have changed?" I spun round at the sound of Natalie voice behind me. She was holding a knife. She skipped past me over to Bella.

"NO!" I shouted as Natalie sliced Bella's arm. Bella screamed but was quickly gagged. Natalie smirked at me then cut Bella's arm again. I ran over to the phone to call 911 only to be tripped by Phoenix.

"I thought you loved Bella? Why would you let Devil do something like that?" I said to her. Phoenix smiled and leant down so her face was inches to mine.

"I want her to be mine, I don't care what happens to her as long as she is mine." Phoenix whispered. I shuddered and sat up. I stared in horror as Natalie cut Bella _again._

Bella was now covered in blood and unconscious. I felt tears come to my eyes and I began crying.

_Bang! _

The front door slammed open and a man ran in holding a gun. How bad could this day get? He had blonde dreadlocks and a police uniform on. At least he was an officer. His name badge said James. **(A/N: Yes as in ballet studio, psycho killer James. He is good in my story because you never get a good James.)**

"Ladies, put the knife down." He said cautiously. Natalie smiled and put the knife down. Slicing Bella's thigh and stabbing it into the chair she was sitting on. I cried out and James turned to look at me. In the corner. Crying. I must have looked like a right pussy but I was terrified.

James nodded his head at me and handcuffed both Phoenix and Natalie. I jumped up and ran to Bella. I checked her pulse. It was really weak. I heard a siren and an ambulance pulled up outside.

They got Bella safely in the ambulance and I was allowed to come. James arrested Phoenix and Natalie. Alice and Charlie were called letting them know what had happened. When we got the hospital Bella was taken away to be checked and cleaned. I collapsed into the waiting room seats and blacked out.

**Okay. Cliffy! **

**Yes sad I know. **

**Has anyone read My Brother's Best Friend by jennlynnfs? It is really good and I want to read a story like that but in Edward's POV**. **But not the same obvs. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and REVIEW.**

**Peace out!**

**R xx **

**REVIEW**

**Edward says review or he may never ever get naked in this story.**

**PS sorry that Bella is hurt, It was the only thing I could think of. Sorry.**


	16. Hospitals and Memories

**Okay, Sorry for the really really late update.**

**I have been quite busy with school and hockey. My arm has been killing me because I got the HPV jag the other day for cervivical cancer and it's hurts like a bitch.**

**So this is chapter 13, I think. And last time Bella was attacked by Natalie and Phoenix and then taken into hospital. N and P were arrested by James and Edward cried like a pussy and fainted.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Charlieissocool. Who features later in the chapter. **

* * *

BPOV.

The last thing I remembered was excrutionating pain and two girls and a crying boy in the corner of a room.

I opened my eyes and was met with the blinding lights of a hospital. I looked round and saw a gorgeous boy with bronze hair and a small girl with spiky black hair. I moved a bit and groaned in pain.

The boy's head snapped up and stared at me. He jumped out of his chair and ran towards me. I flinched when he grabbed my hand.

"Oh god! Bella! Thank god, you're awake. I have been so worried." His voice was like velvet. Very comforting. I wonder if he had a girlfriend?

"I am sorry, but . . . Who are you?" I asked quietly. The boy's eyes widened, his eyes told me he was shocked and in pain. Who was this boy to me? Why was he in pain? What was his name?

Tears filled the boy's eyes and he stood up and left. I stared at the door in confusion. I pulled myself up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain shooting threw my body.

The crying boy appeared again but this time with a doctor. He had blonde hair and was gorgeous just like the boy. Maybe, they were related. Maybe the small girl was related as well, she was pretty too.

The doctor spoke, "Ah, Bella, nice to see you awake. Uh . . . Edward here says you don't remember much. Can you name anyone in this room." I stared at the gorgeous boy who's name was apparently, Edward.

"Uh . . . Well, the kid you just named, Edward and me. Er . . . What was my name again?" I questioned. All three of them stared at me in shocked until the small one burst into tears.

"Oh god, Bella," she sobbed, "You don't remember anything." I looked down and gasped.

"Oh my GOD! What the fuck happened to me?!?" I shouted. My arms were covered in cuts and scars. I looked at the doctor in alarm. He shook his head and looked over at the boy named Edward. Edward nodded and led the small girl out of the room. The doctor left and Edward came back in.

"Bella," he began, "My name is Edward. We fell in- We were going out. We were at my house when these two girls came. Phoenix, who was your friend from Phoenix, who also loved you and Natalie, my ex girlfriend. Phoenix tied you to a chair while Natalie cut all of your body. I could do nothing. I felt so worthless. Just sitting there while they laughed and cut you. This police guy barged into the room with a gun and arrested Phoenix and Natalie while they took you to the hospital. I later fainted in hospital ad woke up here, shortly before you did." Edward was close to tears.

I reached over and held his hand. "You were going to say we were in love, weren't you?" I murmured. He nodded his head and looked deep into my eyes.

"I am sorry that I can't remember. I really, truly wish I could. You seem like an amazing guy and I hope I remember soon." I squeezed Edward's hand. "Who was that girl?"

Edward smiled slightly, "That is my sister and your best friend, Alice. The doctor was my father, Carlisle and your dad's name is Charlie. Alice is going out with this guy called Jasper Hale who is a twin to Rose, who is going out with my brother Emmett."

I remembered Emmett. "I remember Emmett. We played this prank on . . . ON YOU!" I shouted. I smiled because I remembered something. Edward smiled too.

"Yes, I woke up and you were standing there holding a bucket. I turned to you and told you I would punish you if you poured the contents of the bucket over me. Emmett popped up and shouting that I was being kinky. Then Jasper walked in and then Alice and Rose. I pulled the comforter over my head and then I felt a hand and I thought it was you. But it was Emmett. I shouted and ran and told Esme, my mum. Then Carlisle came in and told me to get some clothes on. And only then did I remember that I had slept naked the night before. And then the whole Natalie and Phoenix happened." He concluded, laughing a little but stopping quickly.

I giggled and squeezed Edward's hand again, showing him I remembered.

Edward slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I felt electricity pulse threw my veins.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

The heart monitor beeped loud and proud. Edward pulled back and laughed. I sighed and then a nurse rushed in. Looking panicked and then took in the closeness between me and Edward and left quickly again.

I giggled. This time Edward sighed.

Carlisle walked back in with Alice.

"Alice!" I squeaked. She stared at me in shock then ran up so fast she was just a blur.

"Bella!" She shouted. She crashed into me and I screamed in pain. She quickly moved out of the way and Edward gripped my hand.

"I- I remember you." I said, quietly. Alice smiled widely. I remembered everything. In a matter of second.

"Cool." I said, out loud.

Edward cocked his head at me. "Sorry, it's just that I can remember everything in a matter of seconds and it is cool. Just like Charlie. You know, from you tube. Charlieissocool." Everyone just stared at me as I rambled.

"Hell Yeah! Charlie rocks!" Emmett yelled as he walked into the room.

"Emmett!" I laughed. I missed Emmett, we used to play pranks.

"Hey, Em? Remember Edwad?" I stared at Emmett before we both burst out laughing. I quickly stopped, yelling "Ow! Ow! Owwwwwwwww!"

The rest of the Cullen's just watched the scene in amusement.

Jasper and Rose enter after hearing my outburst of Ow!'s.

"Hey, Jazzman and Rose . . . Petal." I grinned, gleefully. Both just stared in shock.

"I think that accident did something to her head." said Rose, laughing. Edward nodded and then shook his head at me.

"EEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDD!" A horrible voice shouted. Tanya walked into my room. She took one glance at me, said, "Wow, Bella. You look like shit. But then again, you always do. Anyway, Edward? Are you okay? I heard you had a terrible scare when Natalie and Phoenix went into your house."

Edward glared at Tanya. "Actually, Bella was the one who had the 'terrible scare'. So unless you are here to see her, I suggest you leave before Rose and Alice kicks your ass for bad mouthing Bella."

I smiled at Edward and watched as Tanya left the room, glaring at me. I yawned and Edward told me to go to sleep. I replied that I wouldn't go to sleep unless he was with me so he climbed into the tiny hospital bed and wrapped his arms around me.

I quickly got to sleep with him singing quietly.

* * *

**Review please. Sorry I took so long to update it will be sooner next time. I hope.**

**R xx**


	17. Forever and Always

Okay I havnt update in ages. So I thought I would like update.

I have just finished watching the first two series of the Inbetweeners. So I may use some of the things they say in my stories from now on.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. At all. Except a muddy pair of Converse and a pen knife. : )

* * *

EPOV.

It had been two weeks since Bella had come out of hospital. Her cuts were healing well and P and N's trial is later this week.

Bella has remember everything well. She keeps on telling me all these little stories as she remembers them. It is so cute.

"Hey, bumder." Bella called as she walked down the hall. Ever since her acccident she had been so much more confident. Everyone in the hall turned around to stare.

"Oy. Briefcase wankers . . . Fuck off." She shouted. She walked up to me and sat on me. I was standing. She was sitting on my knee which was vertical. _Weird._

"So bella? Where did we get all these creative little comments?" I asked curiously. It sounded like something Emmett would come up with. I can imagine it know.

_Vision. _

"_Hey, my little bumder." Shouted Emmett as he ran into the room wanking away to his briefcase. _

_End Vision._

What a disturbing vision. I shook my head and smiled at Bella. She just stared at me. "Where you just imagining Emmett shouting, 'Hey, my little bumder' then wanking off to his briefcase." she asked.

I nodded and looked down ashamed. I sniffed then . . . Sneezed. All over Bella. She jumped up and ran off screaming, "Ew" at the top of her lungs.

_Oh my god. _I just sneezed on the most gorgeous girl in the world. I jumped up and ran after her.

I ran down the hall, through the students, searching for my Bella. I glanced out the window then skidded to a stop at what I saw. Bella. Mike. Kissing. Her hand was in his hair and he was pushing her against a tree. I just stood. I couldn't make my feet work. It was like I was frozen.

My Bella. With Newton. I shook my head vigorously and then realised that maybe she was pulling him away. _That must be it. _

_But what if she likes it?_

_**She wouldn't. It's Newton.**_

_But she might. You never know. _

_**She wouldn't.**_

_Let's just watch and see then. _

My mind told me. I stood and gazed at the picture before me and waited for it to end. Eventually it did, with the bell ringing. I ran up to Bella, grabbed her arm and pulled her further into the trees.

I let go and stood against a tree, just staring at her. Her hair messed up and lips swollen . . . But not from me. From Newton.

"I- I can explain -" She began before I interrupted.

"Oh, I am sorry. Explain what? Why you were kissing Newton? Your hands in his hair? Go on then." I glared at her.

Her eyes filled with tears and I instantly regretted saying that. My face softened and I sighed.

"He-He pushed m-me against t-t-the tree. I t-t-tried to get him o-off me. B-By pulling his hair. B-But he-he wouldn't let me g-go." She stuttered, tears falling freely down her face. I jumped up and hugged her.

I pressed my cheek against her head and just held her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered against my chest. I pulled back and kissed her forehead.

I looked around and found a log nearby. I pulled us over and sat us upon it. Bella curled up in my lap. My t-shirt in her nimble hands, her head on chest, just sitting there.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered into her hair.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I love you too, Edward. Forever and always."

And that was how it was.

Forever and Always.

* * *

_Okay . . . Real short and this is my second last chapter on this story because I can't think up anything else so . . . This story is nearly finished. _

_ARE YOU ALL SAD? _

_Well review _

_R xx  
_


	18. Epilouge

Every last chapter. So hope you enjoy and I am sorry I haven't updated in a while.

* * *

BPOV.

Forever and always. That's what he said. Forever and always. Good to see he kept his promise. I smiled at I watch him run around after Katie, my beautiful daughter.

"Edward! Stop chasing, she will get tired soon." I shouted from the doorway looking out in to our backyard. Edward leaned down with his hands on his knees and panted. He looked up at me with so much love in his eyes I nearly cried.

"God, Dad, ya old man!" My son yelled from his bedroom window above.

"That's no way to talk to your father, young man. Plus he is full of energy in bed." I glared at David, my young boy of fifteen. Dave gagged and looked disgusted at me and Edward.

Edward laughed and then chased after Katie again. I smiled at my family.

Edward asked me to married him at prom which was really cheesy but I loved it. Two years later Dave was conceived then born in July. Katie was born eight years later. You may think that was a really long time but Dave was a very . . . Energetic kid.

"Mommy, get Daddy to leave me alone!" Katie screamed at she ran up and hid behind my legs. I giggled at Edward ran up, out of breathe and bright red.

"Mom? Can I go out?" Dave shouted from his window. I looked up at him and said, "As long as you leave through the door and not your window. And-" Dave interrupted me by climbing over his window ledge and jumping.

"Holy shit!" I yelled. Katie said, "Daddy, Mommy said a bad word. Ground her." I ran forward to checked if he was alright. Dave smirked at me and mimicked Katie, "Daddy, Mommy said a bad word. Ground her." His lips in a slight pout. I glared at him as he stood up and laughed at me.

Then I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. Edward licked and kissed my neck, "Indeed I will, David." I tilted my head back and moaned a bit.

"Ugh, guys, TMI." Dave groaned, his hands covering his eyes. I giggled and thought about how much Dave was like Emmett.

Dave ran off in the direction of his girlfriend's house. Who just happened to be Lola Denali, Tanya's daughter.

"I love you," Edward whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back kissing his lips lightly.

"Forever and always, Mrs Cullen."

Indeed, forever and always.

* * *

Okay this is a really short last chapter.

I hope you like it. I did!

Well, d'uh. You wrote it, idiot.

Okay so … er little R moment there.

Okay bye and hope you enjoyed this story.

Review if you did.

Review if you didn't.

R xx


End file.
